Cupcake
by rainbow-wolf13
Summary: Sollux visits Eridan one day. He has cupcakes that Gamzee made. Mostly smut. No real plot.


Hey people, this is my first Homestuck fan fiction so I hope you enjoy this. I get bored and this is pretty much just smut.

Don't like, don't read

In other words, GET OFF OF THIS F***ING PAGE!

Eridan sighed and opened the door to his hive. Really, who would come visit him?

Sollux smiled at the high-blood in front of him. "Heeyyy, E.D."

Eridan looked at him curiously. "Uh…are you okay Sol?"

The four-horned troll smiled. "Yeah. I'm great, cutie."

The princely troll looked at him curiously. "Sol…?"

"Hey, ED, don't trutht KK. He thteals handth."

"Oh fuck. You're high. You're really high."

"What would give you that idea?" the taller troll asked with a wide smile.

"You called me cute."

"Because you are. You're adorable. Like a meow beastht. No, more like a bee." Sollux walked over to the prince of hope. He licked his cheek. "You tathte good too."

Eridan jumped back a little and wiped his cheek. "Wwhat the hell are you doin'?"

The lower blooded troll walked into the hive and smiled. "Hey thith ith nice. I've never been here before."

The other looked at him curiously. "Okay, Sol. I think it's time you sit dowwn. " Eridan pulled the other troll to the couch and pushed him to sit.

"Hey, ED. Do you want a cupcake?" Sollux held out a cupcake that looked a little off. It was kind of green. "GZ made them. They're awethome."

Eridan slapped the cupcake right out of the other troll's hand. "No. Those are bad for you."

Sollux gasped and looked up at the other. Tears started to well up in his eyes. "But they're tho good." He sniffled. "And that wath my latht one."

The high blood sighed. "Don't cry, Sol. You can have more wwhen you're sober."

The other looked up at him from the couch. "I don't need to get thober."

Eridan raised an eyebrow. "Then wwhat do you need?"

Sollux smiled. "I need love."

"Lovve is the last thing you need."

The other troll pouted. "No. I refuthe to do anything you thay until you give me love." Sollux looked up at him with watery eyes. "Unleth you don't love me. You love me, right, ED?"

Eridan sighed. "Yes I do, Sol." He leaned over and hugged the other. "Is this enough?"

"No. More."

The other troll sighed and cuddled into him more. "Noww?"

"No. It'th not enough."

Eridan sighed and kissed the low blood's cheek.

Sollux smiled. "Much better. Thankth, ED." He leaned up and kissed Eridan gently on the lips. "I love you."

Eridan smiled. "I love you too, Sol."

The nerdy troll smiled. "Gueth what?"

Eridan looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Wwhat?"

"I'm not really high. I made thothe cupcaketh." He smirked. "I tricked you."

The high blood blushed and didn't say anything, only looking away from the other. Hurt was written all over his face. The hurt of being led on then left without someone to love.

Sollux saw the hurt and pulled the other into a kiss. "I love you, ED. I didn't lie about that."

Eridan smiled and hugged the other. "You're not lyin' to me. Are you?"

"No."

The hipster felt his heart soar as that one simple word left the other's mouth. "I lovve you too, Sol." He pulled Sollux into a tight embrace and kissed him deeply, starting their first make out.

Sollux pulled away panting and smiling. "You're my matethprit now?"

"Of course." He leaned in and gave the taller troll another kiss.

The low blood gave his new matesprit a serious look. "I top."

Eridan smirked a little and leaned into Sollux, gently nipping his ear. "By the time I'm done with you, you wwon't knoww wwhich wway's up."

Sollux let out a small squeak and rubbed his ear. "Gog, ED, don't do that without warning me."

The other troll smiled. "Wwhy? It's so cute."

The mustard blood pouted a little. "Becauthe I top."

The other troll just smiled and hummed. "Wwhatevver you say, Sol." He leaned in and gently licked the other troll's neck.

Sollux shivered at the new sensation. "Athhole."

Eridan continued his ministrations until he left a few marks. "Wwhat? You don't like it?"

The nerdy troll blushed and looked away. "Yeah, but…"

"But?"

"It'th embarathing."

Eridan smiled. "Don't wworry, Sol. Wwer're the only ones here."

Sollux nodded and shivered as the other troll continued nipping at his sensitive neck. He let out a soft mewl at the feel of Eridan's hands sliding up his shirt. He let out a sigh when his shirt was taken off. He moaned and allowed himself to be pushed to lie on the couch. "ED?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't hurt me."

Eridan looked at the other in surprise. "Don't wworry. I wwouldn't dare." He leaned in and sucked on the other's neck.

"Oh…E-Eridan…" he moaned.

The high blooded troll looked at the sight under him. Sollux was flushed yellow and panting. His eyes were partially closed as he let out a small whine.

"Why'd you thtop?"

The other smiled. "Wwe need a bucket, right?"

Sollux blushed and smirked. "Yeah. I don't have one though."

"I'll just have ta go get mine." He kissed the other troll deeply before running to find his bucket. He tensed when he heard a moan come from the room he'd just left. He grabbed the bucket and ran back to the room, only to find that the low blood had taken off his pants and was rubbing at himself through his boxers. Boxers that happened to be blue with a bunch of little bumble bees on them. Eridan couldn't help his smirk. "Nice undies, Sol."

"Thut up. Jutht hurry. I'm dying here." He let out a whimper and rubbed himself a little harder.

Eridan swallowed as he watched his matesprit pleasure himself. He shivered and pushed the other trolls hands away before taking over. "I'll take care of you, lovve."

Sollux nodded and leaned back, allowing the other troll to pull the boxers off of him. "Beautiful," he murmured. He watched as the bulge turned yellow. He smiled as the other troll's erection unsheathed from the center. He leaned over and kissed Sollux's tummy. "Wwoww, Sol. I didn't knoww you wwere so eager."

"Thut up." The other troll turned away and moaned when Eridan touched his sensitive organ. Sollux panted and let out a small yelp when the other troll rimmed his entrance with his middle finger.

"Don't be so jumpy." Eridan smiled and kissed him lovingly. "Don't wworry. I'm not goin' to hurt you." He kissed and nipped at Sollux's sensitive neck. He quickly undressed himself. He smiled and pressed their hips together. He gently ground down onto his lover, rubbing their erections together. "Oh…S-Sol…" He gently kissed and nipped the nerdy troll's neck and gently rubbed his finger around the ring of muscle, relaxing it as much as he could.

"ED…" Sollux let out a desperate moan. "Pleathe. Eridan...jutht do it…"

The other male looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yeth…" Sollux looked up at the other with red and blue eyes. He pulled him down into a kiss. "Now. Eridan…"

The high blood gave a nod and leaned over, gently kissing the other troll. "Relax." Eridan positioned himself at his lover's entrance. Trolls' erections produced a natural lubricate when aroused allowing him to easily push inside. He bit his lower lip as he slowly pushed into the hot, tight passage. He panted as he seated himself inside of the other completely. He smiled down at Sollux and kissed him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Sollux pushed his hips back. "Move," he whined softly and moaned when the other did just that. Sollux moved back against him and moaned. Eridan pulled out and pushed back in slowly. He knew they had a matespritship, but he wanted to torture the other a little. As he moved, he searched for that special spot. He gasped as his matesprit's entrance tightened and shivered around him. The look on Sollux's face told the high blood that he'd found it. He rubbed his erection against that one sensitive spot. He reached up and slowly played with the other's horns. Eridan smirked as the nerdy troll began to purr right along with his moaning.

"Eridan!" Sollux let out a loud groan. "B-bucket," he whined softly.

"J-just a little more…hang on…I wwant to…together." Eridan moaned and felt himself getting close. He pulled out and grabbed the bucket. He set it between them and helped his lover up. He kissed Sollux as he pumped the yellow, leaking erection. He grabbed his own cock and pushed the heads together, watching as the two colored fluids mix. He kissed Sollux as he stroked them together.

"Eridan…" Sollux panted and grabbed Eridan's dick. He pressed his lips to Eridan's, wanting to capture every one of the sea dweller's moans. He looked down in surprise when Eridan let out a heated moan. He saw that his fingers had brushed against a fin on the other troll's erection. He smiled and rolled them between his fingers. "Do you like that, ED?"

"Fuck…yes." Eridan growled and pulled Sollux into another make out. He swiped his thumb against the tip, and Sollux reached his end. The look on Sollux's face as he came sent him over; the fingers delicately rubbing his fins helped a little as well.

"T-that wath…amazing." Sollux smiled and kissed Eridan's forehead.

"It wwas. You wwere."

Sollux's face tinted yellow. He smiled shyly.

"It's really not like you to be like this, Sol."

The other laughed a little. "Only around you. I'll only be like thith around you."

Eridan smiled. "I like that." He smiled and kissed his matesprit before yawning. "I do believve it's time for a nap."

"Yeah." The taller troll smiled. They situated to be comfortable on the couch, ending up with Sollux lying on top of his lover. Sollux smiled and nuzzled into Eridan's neck. "I love you," he murmured shyly before letting a rare, peaceful sleep take over.

Eridan's face turned purple. "I lovve you too, Sol." He kissed the top of the other troll's head before falling into his own peaceful sleep.

End ^^

I hope you enjoyed it and no rude or mean comments please. I don't feel like dealing with them (plus I already gave a warning, so don't be an ass.)


End file.
